All Things Considered
by From The Shadows
Summary: Edward leaves bella, and bella gets changed, but who is this human?  Will Bella ever love again?  Will she meet Edward again?
1. Chapter 1: Bliss

A/N: This is after New Moon, and this chapter is basicly just fluff. Grammar and spellign aren't my strong points, so let me know if you see mistakes!

* * *

Light kisses bushed my lips as the morning light spilled into my room. It wasn't sunny, but at least it wasn't raining. 

I sighed contentedly.

"Are you awake, my love?" Edward asked in his honey sweet voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Human moment, please" I asked, realizing that I was stinking and had morning breath. Then he surprised me he shook his head and attacked me with delicate kisses. When I was practically hyperventilating he let me go.

The shower felt wonderful, but I would rather be in the arms of my true love than in a warm shower. And soon I was backing his arms.

"What are we doing today?" It was Saturday so maybe we could go to his house!

"I thought we could go to the meadow, just spend the day together"

"Will I get to see Alice this weekend?" I really did enjoy spending time with Alice, even though most the time she made me shop, ugh shopping.

"No, the rest of the family took a hunting trip" It seemed like there was a little bit of sadness in his eyes, but it quickly went away, i tried not to let it worry me.

"Okay, let's go" He easily swung me on his back, and took off out my window and into the forest. I no longer hid my head ever since he came back, I loved running.

The meadow was, of course, beautiful, but nothing could as gorgeous as my Edward.

He had a picnic all set out, with every kind of food imaginable.

"What is your favorite kind of bread' He asked sweetly

"Italian" With that he took out some toast and began to feed it to me. When he was done, he smothered me in kisses.

The rest of the day was something like that. He would feed me and kiss me, and we talked about all kinds of things, except for my change, but I did not want to bring it up.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, Edward said those fateful words…

* * *

Review, PLEASE 


	2. Chapter 2: Love Me?

A/N: I forgot last time, but I don't own, so you can't sue.

* * *

_Just as the sun was beginning to set, Edward said those fateful words…_

"Bella, we're leaving." Edward's voice was as cold as ice and his eye's now resembled stone even more.

"No, y…you lo..love me!" This could not be happening, not again

"Love you? You are a pitiful, weak human, and nothing more. You are NOTHING to me!" each of his words cut through me like knives. I can not believe it, I won't. He is lying.

"But after Volterra…" the tears that were streaming down my face made me stutter more. And I didn't have the heart to continue.

"I felt bad for you, you were a human who risked your scrawny neck to save me, what was I _supposed_ to do?"

"But the voice, and my epiphany, and all those times you told me you loved me. You were really just lying?"

"Of course, brat. Is it my fault you heard voices in your head and blamed it on me?" No, I had to stay strong, I had to keep fighting.

"But what about Alice, and Jasper, and Emmet? They still like me, right?"

Edward laughed a cold, heartless laugh, "they were merely pretending for my sake.

"You…don't…want me?" It hurt just to say it (recognized the quote?)

"No" that one word hurt more than anything else possibly could.

"Goodbye Isabella" he whispered, for a moment I saw his eyes soften, and I thought he would tell me it was just a joke, but I blinked, and he was gone.

I started on my LONG way home, or at least to the nearest pay phone.

It happened after about a half hour of walking.

I was confronted with my worst nightmare…

* * *

Can ya guess what it is? You people really do need to review! I really want your imput even if its to tell me how much i suck. So i think i'll do the next chapter in Edward's POV, and it'll probaly be tonight. But it'll probaly be short. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Behind Closed Doors

A/N: this is the family's view. yes, at the end i took a wild stab at humor, (hides under the desk) forgive me for my uselessness (now, it is a word) Oh, and yes, i am crazy

* * *

Edward POV 

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had hurt my angel. The only thing good that had ever happened to me in my whole damned existence, and I had told her to go away.

I knew that I would never get over it. I still loved her. But I am not good enough for an angel. No one is. I hope she will find some one to love. I hope she can be happy. I hope she has children, and dies, as horrible as her not being here any more would be, a normal, quite death.

Alice had come close to killing me when I told the family we would have to move again. She would be safe. The Volterra could not find her and the dogs would protect her from Victoria. She would be better off with out me…

APOV

That bastard!! He broke her heart again! I am going to fricken' KILL him. That's right Edward! You are a stupid, useless, lying piece of shit! You just lost me my BEST friend. I hope you can hear me jerk! Poor Bella…

Esme POV

I hope Edward hasn't made another mistake. I couldn't convince him that it would be best for the poor girl to stay with us. I mean, she was not hardly a hindrance at all (A/N ah, Esme and her loving ways) I do hope she is alright…

Emmet POV

Man, I lost my little sister AGAIN! Edward-you have a twisted, sick little mind. I am so gonna pummel you!

RPOV

Gasp, OMG, My nail. Where's the file, where's the file? Oh, there it is. Oh, the mirror too, I sure am pretty. Prettest girl…not alive…and alive too!

* * *

Okie Dokie people, gues what time it is? REVIEW TIME! Now you hit that little bluish purpleish button down in the corner and tell me what you tink, WHATEVER THAT MAYBE. Then something amazing happens, i get motivated to write more! So just push the fricken button already! 


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing

I am sorry it's been so long, but i got very few reviews, so i wasn't motivated, and I went on a trip.

* * *

Her eyes gleamed a demonic ruby, her mouth was sinister sneer, her hair wove around her face, like flames, to match her eyes. I knew what she had come for. I knew that I only had so much more time. I knew I would probably never the light of a new day. But I did not care. I welcomed it.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Miss Isabella Swan, are you ready to die?" Her voice cut across me, like so many knives.

"Yes" I whispered-defeated, "Just kill me." Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.

She laughed wickedly, "Now, do you really think I would give you what you want? No, I think it would be more painful to be unwanted for eternity. But you will die."

I shivered, waiting for the inevitable. I did not care. Not anymore.

"But I need a favor, so I will make you a deal. I will not torture you before hand, if you agree to kill me afterwards. I want to be with my James" Victoria's eyes held more pain than I thought the monster was capable of.

"Alright" I sat down on the cold, damp forest floor. I closed my eyed. I did not care.

I felt the pain. My neck, my wrists, and my ankles; slice, slice, slice. Then I was engulfed in flames. I screamed. But I did not care. Let me die, please.

And then the world was black.

I blinked open my eyes, everything came into focus and was clearer than ever. I saw everything. Heard every sound. Smelled everything. But what did it matter?

"Please kill me" Victoria sounded serious, I understood her pain. I would have asked the same. Unfortunately, I was in no position to ask.

"Alright. Do you have a lighter?" My voice was different, angelic, but flat.

She handed me a small silver one, and handed it to me. I killed her as quickly possible.

I was alone.

* * *

149 years past. Gone. It does not matter. I do not care. I am still alone.

* * *

Until next time. PLEASE review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Sage

The reson Bella blacked out for most her change was because she really just didn't care.

* * *

Years have passed. I do not know how many. I do not care. Every day is the same. I go to school. I repeat useless things. People look at me. I look at them. They look away. I move every now and again. I think I will go back to forks. Maybe if I am in enough pain, I will start to care. I want to feel more than pain. But I can't.

**Two weeks later**

Forks is the same. It's the same small, insignificant little town. I know no one, although I recognize so names. The cemetery is filled with people I knew, and there is my headstone even. How very long ago that was. And yet, in some ways, it feels as if it were just yesterday. How very strange.

There house is the same. But the furniture is gone. I feel so completely alone.

School starts today, well for me. I have to put on my face. The school is exactly the same. Pain. I nearly double over from it now. But I make it to the office, and smile sweetly at the receptionist.

"I am Isabella Swan" I introduce myself. She looks at me strangely, and I wonder if I should have used a different name.

"Are you related to Charlie or Isabella Marie Swan?" She ask, overly curious.

"Umm, who are they?" I decide that I would be a totally new person here.

"Oh, never mind!" She cheerily handed me my schedule and I left.

My first class is Spanish. I was pretending to be a junior, I did not want to stay here to long. I could speak every langue offered at this school, any most any other, fluently, so it would be easy. Every class would.

I swept into my class and was greeted by the lusty gazes of boys, and jealous stares of girls. I did not mind. They were simple humans, that's all. I would be as kind as I could, but, really, it was best if they stayed away.

I was smiled at all day long, but only one person every said so much as hello. It was during fourth period, just before lunch, the only open seat in my English class was next to a boy, who seemed unafraid of me. His sandy hair fell in his face and his eyes were a piecing blue, but I got the feeling he did not have many friends.

"Hello, my name is Sage. What's yours?" He seemed quite friendly. I was surprised that I seemed so interested in him. Not his blood, him.

"It's Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I smiled, then turned away. It would not do to encourage him. I was not a good friend.

He seemed fine to say nothing more. Silence did not bother him. What a strange human.

**Two weeks later**

Each day, Sage tries to talk to me. I have not encouraged him, but I am giving up. He seems so interesting. I am not attracted to his blood, much, anyway. And he is not scared of me. Maybe he will be my friend. I have not had a friend in well over 100 years.

"Hello Bella" Sage greeted, just as any other day

"Hello Sage. How are you?" I had never asked a question before, or said anything other then 'Hello Sage', for that matter. He blinked.

"Very well, thank you? What brought that on?" He smiled.

"What" I was being innocent

"Oh, just breaking the pattern we've been in for the past couple of weeks"

"I am giving up. But I am not a good friend for you" I cringed internally, remembering when I had been told the same words, he had been right, too.

"That's alright, better a bad friend then no friend at all" I just rolled my eyes

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yes, I would"

Sage and I became fast friends. I think he would like to be more, but he is content as friends. He is a very interesting person, and he likes many of the same things as me. This is the first time in my existence I am happy I stuck to the Cullen diet. I am hardly tempted by his blood at all.

"Guess what?" Sage asks happily, as we walked to lunch

"What?" I roll my eyes.

"It's been a month to the day since you 'gave up'" He makes air quotes around the word, "And there are new students"

"Really, we'll have to give them the royal welcome then" I laughed along with him. But I stopped short as we reached the lunch room, and I realized who the 'new kids' were.

"No" I whispered, this could not be happening…

* * *

Review please!! And if anybody has idea's for A) Bella's power, or B) a summary, please share. 


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

I'm sorry it took so long, the site was being weird. Thanks for all the reviews! I don't own, you can't sue.

* * *

Pain washed over me like an ocean. I thought the pressure of it might suffocate me. I was only vaguely aware of the room surrounding me. I knew I was on my knees. I heard someone calling in the distance, had I heard that voice before? I also heard a whispered 'no, no, no'. And it seemed as if the whole world was trembling. All the pain I had felt for the past 150 years was suddenly upon me.

Then I felt a stinging feeling on both cheeks. The world came into sharper focus and it was holding still now. I wasn't in the lunch room any more, but out in the garden the bordered it. What the hell?

"Bella! Are you alright? What's going on? Listen to me!" the boy in front of me was screaming. Sage, I think his name Sage.

"I…He…NO" I couldn't finish the sentence; I didn't know what to tell him.

"Look at me Bella, tell me why you just went into hysterics, and I won't take you to the nurse" His voice was calm, but just under the surface was panic. He was unable to help. That was his Achilles Heal. (A/N: that's one of her powers, to be able to tell a person's Achilles Heal)

"He left me. So I came here" After 150 years, but that wasn't the point "I…I loved him. He lied to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sage sounded true, but there was pain in his voice too.

* * *

**Sage POV**

It was all over the school there were new students today. Before Bella, I would have been excited, but now I had the most amazing friend anyone could ask for.

We walked to lunch, in the calm silence that we always did. I saw the new students. They were all very beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Bella, but I must not think of her like that, she did not think of me as more than a friend.

Then Bella was on her knees, she was whispering, "No, No, No" and trembling. There was so much pain in her face. I called her name, again, and again. But she did not respond.

So I helped her, well half dragged her really, outside. Then I slapped both cheeks, I hated doing it, but it seemed to help. I asked her what was going on, but she just stuttered, not forming a sentence.

I told her I would take her to the nurse. I tried to be calm. But I didn't know what to do. I could not help. I was panicking.

Then she responded, He had left her, he had her love, and he lied. What a horrible person. What person would very do that to beautiful Bella? I could tell that she still loved him, and that hurt.

School was over finally. I started to walk to Bella's yellow Porsche, and saw to figures by it. It seemed as if Bella had just walked up.

"Bella, you changed!" The auburn haired one said, what a strange comment!

"Yes, I did Edward, hours after you left me to die" her voice was hard and sharp.

"I didn't wan…" His pleading was interrupted.

"Goodbye, Edward. Sage, come on, and get in the car.

I hurried in to the car and we speed away. She must REALLY not like him.

* * *

Review please. Again, if anyone has a better summary, or any other ideas, please tell. 


	7. Chapter 7: Roses

Alright, here is the next chapter!! You get to find out Bella's other power in this one, i might make her have another, i haven't decided.

* * *

Sage and I were studying together, like always, so we went directly to my house. I went to my room to get pencils and pens and such, as always, but when I reached my room, it was not normal. I screamed. I heard footsteps behind me, but it was just a distant noise. Then I heard a gasp behind me. (A/N: guess what's wrong).

Every surface in my room was covered with brilliant red rose petals, on my bed was a small piece of paper, in Edward neat handwriting it said,

Please meet me at The Meadow, at 5:00. I know you don't believe it, but I love you.

Edward

Shock did not begin to cover what I felt. So I handed the note my one friend in the entire world. Sage had on a mask the whole time, but his face twisted at the 'I love you' part.

"I think you should go" He said finally.

"Why" Before I began to wonder if he was completely insane, I wanted to know.

"Because, he took the time to cover your room with roses" oh, yes, he took less than 5 seconds out of his precious day, "Do you like roses?"

"They were my favorite, a while ago. Now I prefer Daisies and Forget-Me-Not's. I also like sage." I smiled.

"But sage isn't that pretty"

"Well, I think it is, and it smells wonderful"

"What about me Bella?"

"You are wonderful too" I smiled and leaned forward and kissed his nose. He seemed stunned, maybe like I used to be with Edward. Of course, he could be worried, since my lips were ice cold.

"Oh, it's nearly 5:00. I better go." He looked sad, but I could just be making that up.

"Alright, bye Sage! See you tomorrow!" He walked out to his car, which he left at my house, and drove away.

I sighed. I hope I wasn't falling in love with him. I'd have to leave if that happened.

I got up and quietly ran to the meadow I hadn't been to in 150 years.

Edward was waiting there for me. He looked relieved as I entered the meadow.

"So, what brought this on?" I knew my face was the cold hard mask that his had been, when he told me he was leaving.

"I just wanted to talk to you" he looked slightly hurt, but that was not something I could help.

"So talk" I wasn't going to be helpful.

"What have you been doing? When did you get changed? Who do you live with? Do you have a boyfriend? Will you come see my family?" it all came out in a rush, and I knew, had I been human, I would not have heard. I stared for a minute.

"I was changed about ½ and hour after you left, by Victoria, who asked me to kill her. I have been going to school, and that's it for 150 years. I don't live with anyone. I don't have a boyfriend. And MAYBE I'll go see your family. Answer me one question-did they have anything to do with you leaving?"

"No"

"Alright" I started off to his house but was stopped by a stone arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait. Bella let me explain"

"Explain what?" My words were venomous and he drew back slightly, but continued, unhindered.

"I left for your own good. Really! I wanted you to live a normal life and"

"Edward" I interrupted "That's what you told me last time!"

"But it's true! I was trying to protect you!"

"From what? Victoria? Yourself? Well, I have a news flash for you-it didn't work" My words were nothing more than a snarl. He flinched back.

He leaned forward and , before a could react, was passionately kissing me. It took all my willpower to fight me off, but I did. Then I slapped him. Hard.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything"

"Okay, I didn't feel anything"

"Bella, you had to have felt that!"

"Yep, I did feel it, but you know, its hard not when someone is forcing a kiss on you."

"You know what I mean"

"I guess do"

"I love you Bella"

"Edward, I think I love you …"

"Then what's the problem" he interrupted

"I think its better that I show you"

He looked confused, but interested.

"Edward, do you want to know what I have been feeling for the past 150 YEARS?" He nodded hesitantly.

Then I focused on my pain, and unleashed it. Edward curled in a ball and cried out. I guess you could say my power is like Jane's, but it's 1000 times worse, because I have lived through it my self. It is deadly, for a human.

"Now do you understand?" I asked, after I released him.

"Yes" he answered shakily.

"Let's go see your family"

And we ran off to the Cullen Mansion.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I finally got to talk to my angel. She is in so much pain. It's all my fault. I was so stupid! But she doesn't have a boyfriend. I wonder why she is hanging around that human. I wonder if she realizes how he feels, she must though. I am so glad she is alive!! I was horrible when I thought she was dead. And she killed Victoria! I wish I could read her mind, but maybe it is better this way. I love her so much!

* * *

**Sage's POV**

I hope Bella's meeting went well. I can tell she still loves him. I wonder what he did, it must have been very bad. I wonder if Bella could ever love me, i should probably tell her. I wish she loved me too.

* * *

Review PLEASE! I really, really want to know want you think!! I don't care if its good or bad, or if you only write twwo words, even one!! just review. Thanks!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Home

I can't say this is my most origanal chapter, but hey, i sorta needed to put it in here. Now if someone could explain what a beta is and what OC and AU are, that would be awesome. Don't own. Can't sue. **

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

The Cullen's house was exactly as I remembered it. After we enter, I saw the furniture had been rearranged, and there were some new pieces as well. Alice was lying on the couch in the living room, reading a book. She looked so glum.

When she heard us enter she looked up. And gasped.

"B...Bella?" She stuttered, looking quite shell-shocked.

I nodded and smiled softly. Alice screamed and _launched _herself at me. If I had been human, she would have crushed me when she hugged me. I felt something new. For the first time in a long time, I felt…at home.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I missed you SO much." Alice sobbed into my shoulder. Tearlessly of course

"Shh, it's okay Alice. Alice, oh, Alice. I missed you to." And was hugging her and cry (tearlessly) too.

Just then, the rest of the family entered the room. Jasper looked the most worried, although they all did.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Bella" that one word sent the whole family reeling.

"She's dead" Esme reminded sadly

"No" Alice said simply and moved unwillingly away from me.

Everyone gasped. Edward stood, forgotten in the corner.

To my surprised, Rosalie was the first to come up to me. "I missed you Bella!" She exclaimed, hugging me. She kissed my cheek and moved back for the next person to greet me.

Next to come up was Emmet. He wrapped me in a giant bear hug, and kissed the top of my head. Edward growled, but Emmet laughed and I glared.

Jasper came up next. "I am glad your alive' He said, smiling, hugging me gently. At least he wasn't thirsting for my blood anymore.

Esme came up and kissed me directly on my lips. Not as a lover, but as a mother kissing a long lost child. And I felt like her child in her arms. I had missed her, a mother, quite a lot. "Oh Bella," she whispered into my hair, "I missed you so much"

Carlisle was the last to come up to me last. He hugged me and whispered in me ear, "Welcome home, Bella"

I missed this family so much. Then Edward had to go and ruin a perfect wonderful moment.

"Can I have her back now?" he asked. I couldn't believe it!

"No" I spat at him.

He look hurt, but really…

"So Bella, when can we met your coven?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, I don't have a coven"

Esme frowned, "you live all by yourself"

"Yep"

"oh"

* * *

Alrighty, please review! thanks for reading!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Shoppin'

Another short one, but i'll update later today! Hang in there for me please!!

* * *

**Bella POV**

In the weeks that followed, the Cullen's and I became friends once again. Sage hung out with us, although there was quite a bit of tension between Edward and Sage. I refused to stay at the Cullen residence, because I am selfish, and greatly enjoyed my time with just Sage. But today there would be no Sage, as I was reminded at lunch.

"So, we're going shopping today, Right Bella?" Alice asked me, confirming our former plans.

"Yes Alice, I am. Rosalie, are you coming?"

"But of course!" She smiled.

"Girl's night out!!" Alice screamed. We all smiled.

"Let's me right after school" Rosalie suggested

"Fair enough" I complied.

**Shopping**

I had grown to like shopping, although I didn't go very often, due to my lack of funds. But I was toughly enjoying this. We earned stares everywhere, and got only the best clothes. We 'stopped to rest' at the food court, and I got a little suspicious.

"Can we just talk, Bella" Alice asked.

"Sure" I might as well get this over with.

"First of all, does Sage know?"

"No"

"So is that why you're not with him?"

"What are you talking about?" I was very confused, "Sage is my friend. I know he feels differently about me, but he is just my best friend"

"So, Why are you ignoring Edward?"

"Oh, only because he broke my heart, _twice,_ Alice_!" _I hissed.

"Okay, okay. Have you been to see Jacob Black?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"He's ALIVE!" I was so happy.

"Well, probably. He really did love you with all his heart, so he probably kept changing. If he knows what you are"

"Oh"

"I want to go see him"

"Now?"

"Now."

She sighed and I ran to La Push.

* * *

Sorry it was so short!! Review please! What's a Beta, OC, and AU 


	10. Chapter 10: Verus Diligo

I slipped through the forests of La push like a shadow. Even these woods felt familiar to me; even though I knew that I would have never ventured here.

Quite abruptly, the forest ended. I was standing on the edge of the road that was so familiar to me. I slowed down and went up it. Soon, the little house that had been my safe haven appeared. But it was different. The paint was pealing, and one shutter hung on its hinge. It looked dead.

I walked up the door. I could sense someone was inside (**another of Bella's power's**), so I pushed open the door. Inside it was no better than outside.

"Jacob?" I called softly. I heard a faint growl from the living room.

I quickly walked there. I was surprised at what I saw. On the floor, in a heap, lay a russet wolf, his unkempt coat fletched with white. Even werewolves were not suppose to live to this age. I carefully approached. The Jacob-wolf growled half-heartedly.

"Jake, its me"

The wolf's head lifted, and I saw recognition in his eyes. He changed just enough so that he could speak.

"Bella?" his voice cracked, he had not spoken in sometime.

I quickly got him some water, which he drank greedily.

"How have you been, Jake?" The answer was obvious, but I asked anyway.

"Horrible, I didn't have you"

"Oh, Jake"

"What? It's true!"

"Didn't you ever imprint?"

"You can't imprint on someone who has a mate, and you were taken by one of the immortals. I told you-if it weren't for this fairytale nonsense we both got sucked into, we would have been together"

"I'm sorry Jake"

He continued, as if he hadn't heard me, "Do you know what it's like? Living a life that will never be complete, because your other half is god-knows where. It's torture, but I had to see you again."

"Jake, I know how you feel. He left me, remember?"

"THAT'S NOTHING! YOU LOVED ME TOO; YOU COULD HAVE COME TO _ME_!"

"Jake, I was in the woods, I couldn't come to you"

"You could've come after you changed" he sounded broken

"I was so scared though, and I wanted to die"

"Because of him?"

"Yes"

"Is he really all that matter to you?"

"No, you did"

"Not much"

"Jake!"

"I waited _150 years_ for you. And all you can talk about is that bastard!"

"Jake…"

"Kiss me, Bella"

"What? No"

"Why not, because of the blood-sucker?" his words cut like knives

"I'm a blood-sucker, Jacob"

"yah, but you're my _Verus Diligo" _

I was about to responed, but my phone rang. It was Sage.

"Bella? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Sage. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know where you were. You know, you said you'd help me with math."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!! I'll be over in about an hour, Ok?"

"Sure!"

I closed the phone.

"A meat-boy, huh?"

"He's my friend"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not"

"Then kiss me"

"No. Jake, you need to calm down" He was quivering

"Kiss me! Now!"

The next thing I knew, Jacob's hot lips were moving greedily against mine.

"Jake! Stop! NOW!"

He didn't. Of course.

"Jacob Black!"

Then I was lifting up off the ground. I knew my eyes now silver.

I hear the voice start whispering softly "Four souls. Four minds. Four bodies. One heart."

I saw Jacob staring.

"The wolf" I was a giant silver wolf then. Jacobs eyes glowed with happiness.

"The angel" I was the most beautiful thing ever. A true angel.

"The immortal" I was the vampire I was, but with silver eyes.

"The phoenix" I was a giant, fiery, silver bird. Then I bust into flame. I feel to the floor, in a silver gown, in my 'immortal' form. Around me, silver flame burned everywhere, but they died down as I concentrated on bring them down.

Jacob stared.

"Bella…"

I hoped he was okay, that blow would kill a human.

"Jake, I…" And then I lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11: AN

Ok, so basically, Im over this story. Its not very well written and has lots of major flaws. But I've gotten some really nice reviews, and i feel bad about just leaving it for dead. SOO here's what i was thinking...If someone wants to finish this, all the power to them. But here's the thing, Im kinda attached, even though its not the greatest, I sorta had an idea of where it was going, and there's some stuff i really just can't imagine happening. So if you want it, could you PM me? I guess im just a control freak, but still...

If no one wants it, then this is the end

I really want to thank everybody who sent me reviews. they totally make my day, as pathetic as that sounds. THANKS!!


End file.
